Sonics Rockin Rose Part 3
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: Sooo looks like Sonics changed quite a bit...so has Amy XD


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy story)

Part 3

Home Sweet Home

Amy woke up groggy and it took her awhile to remember that she had to go back to Mobotropilis. When she was in her kitchen trying to relax about going back home, her phone suddenly rung. It was Andrew.

Amy: Hey Andrew! How's it going?

Andrew: Oh not much, I just wanted to tell you that were gonna leave at 12. Are you gonna ride in the van or are you gonna ride your speed bike?

Amy: I'm gonna ride my speed bike. Are we just gonna meet in Mobotropilis then?

Andrew: Yeah I guess so. But we should all leave at 12 to get there at the same time.

Amy: Alright. Cya Andrew.

Andrew: Bye.

Amy hung up and sighed. She looked at the clock it was already 11 o clock. "Guess I should get ready..." she thought. She got up and took a shower, ate some lunch, and she got her luggage tied on her bike which was somewhat of a pain. By the time she was finished with everything it was 12 so she decided to went on her speed bike and drove off. It was nerve wracking, she felt like she couldn't drive straight because her hands were shivering with nervousness. What would they say to her? What would she say to them? Would they forgive her for leaving unnoticed? She would only hope. But then again, Amy was thrilled that she was going to see her old friends again, she wanted to see Sonic again and embrace him that is if Sally wasn't around. But that was another thing...Sally, she wondered if she changed, and whatever became of Sonic and Sally? Now that she thought about it...when she took off she remembered hearing Sonic and Sally arguing. But about what? She didn't know, she didn't like thinking about it mostly because she saw her Sonic with someone else, but she loved Sonic, all she wanted was for him to be happy, and even though it hurt to see him with someone else she was glad he was happy...was he? She remembered seeing Sonics eyes wide open while Sally kissed him, he seemed not to be liking the kiss but it didn't matter she was so hurt she didn't think about anything...all she could think about was running away to get away from him. Those thoughts filled her head while she was driving. She shook them to the back of her head to think about later, right now she had to keep her eyes on the road.

-Meanwhile in Mobotropilis-

(Tail's workshop)

"C'mon Sonic we need to help Vanilla and Cream out to get the party ready!" Tails shouted. "Right, I'm coming." Sonic replied said impatiently. Sonic followed his little brother, When Tails turned 14 he really did mature, so did Cream. The two went out on a few dates it wasn't anything serious it was just some friendly dates. Sonic chuckled every time when he thought about Tails dating before his 18 year old brother (Sonic) he put his hand on Tail's head and started giving him a nuggie. "Can't wait to see your girlfriend or something lil bro?" Sonic joked. Tails blushed but he teased him right back. "Don't pull that on me, I know your excited to see your pink girlfriend again, what'll she be? She'll be 17 huh?" Sonics flushed, but he deserved it, Sonic was always teasing Tails about his crush on Cream. And now that Amy was coming back Tails finally had something to tease him with. So they were even. "C'mon, Cream and Vanilla said they really want Amy to feel welcome when she comes back. So that's why we gotta go help them out!" Tails said. "So who else is coming?" Sonic asked curiously. "Well, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow said he'll try to come. Which was shocking to me but you know that's Shadow for you." Tails replied. Sonic played it cool but inside he was really happy Amy was coming back, he really was curious if she changed at all whether it was her looks or her personality.

-At Cream's House-

Sonic and Tails arrived at Cream's house in a matter of minutes. They put up streamers, and all that party stuff. Sonic was putting up some streamers around the room and Cream fly up to his height (since he was on a ladder) and tapped his shoulder which scared the living daylights out of him and nearly fell down but Cream caught him and pushed him back up. "You should be more careful Sonic" Cream giggled. "I just gotta avoid sneaky rabbits like you Cream" Sonic joked. Cream and Sonic shared a laugh, "So what'd you need Cream?" Sonic asked. "Oh nothing, I was just going to ask you if you were excited about seeing Amy again?" Cream asked. Sonic blushed lightly but he knew that the rabbit was still waiting for an answer. "Y-yeah I am. I can't wait." he confessed. Cream smiled and flew down. An hour had passed and Sonic and Tails were finished helping Cream and Vanilla out. Tails had decided to stay with Cream a little longer which wasn't a surprise, so Sonic was alone once again.

-Meanwhile with Amy-

Amy had finally arrived to Mobotropilis and saw it didn't change that much. Though she was nervous. Surely someone would find her, she just didn't know who. About 30 minutes later she saw a black hedgehog that looked quite familiar to her. "Shadow?" She shouted. The black hedgehog cocked his head and saw the pink hedgehog. Indeed it was Shadow. "Hmmf. It's about time you came back." he snickered. Amy felt a little guilty but glad to see that he hadn't changed all that much. Shadow walked to Amy and put his hand on her shoulder, "You know I'm joking Amy, it's good to have you back." he smiled. Okay maybe he did change, Shadow being nice? That was odd. "Well, well look who's more friendly now? What did you do? Hit your head really hard?" Amy teased. Shadow laughed, "Something like that, Rouge and I..." Shadow was cut off by Amy's laughter. "You don't need to tell me Shadow. I know what you're gonna say. I'm so happy for you!" "Well then, if you know so much you don't need me to tell you where your friends houses are." Shadow replied. Amy froze, that's right she had to face the others it was time. "Shadow I don't know if I can!" Amy confessed. "Amy you're going to have to, the others were worried about you when you left without telling us." Shadow said. He was right. "Well I'll see you later Amy, good to have you back. And one more thing...you should go visit Sonic." Shadow walked off. Leaving Amy alone once again. Wondering if Shadow had changed and actually became nicer, and was actually laughing, then she obviously missed allot even if it was just a year and a half. Just then she got a phone call from Matt saying that they were in town and checked into a hotel for 7 days. Seven whole days? How was she going to survive? But she remembered about what Shadow said saying that she should go see Sonic, but why? Did he miss her that much that Shadow would actually recommend Amy Rose, the girl who chased Sonic the hedgehog around the world to go see him. Amy was walking in town near the sea and was suddenly stopped she had run into someone and was about to apologize but this grip this person had on her hand had a familiar feeling. She looked up and saw him, she recognized that sapphire fur, those long quills, those red sneakers, those lime green eyes, she had just run into Sonic the hedgehog. It took the two only seconds to realize who they were. It was more difficult for him to realize it was Amy because she had changed her looks dramatically. She had longer hair, a teal jacket on with a white tank top on, with a red plaid skirt, with whitish leg warmer socks, with red and white sneakers. But her eyes didn't changed and he was overwhelmed that he was holding Amy's hand, even if it was on accident. "Amy!" Sonic finally said. "Sonic..." Amy said more quietly. Sonic let go of her hand and had a warm smile on his face. Sonic blushed at Amy's new look she always did look cute but man she was a babe now. Amy blushed lightly realizing that Sonic was technically checking her out. But he had faced Amy's face again and walked close to her and before Amy knew it Sonic was doing something quite unusual for his standards, for the first time in Amy's life and in Sonics life. Sonic was embracing Amy Rose. Amy blushed madly but she couldn't help but feel terrible if he really did miss her this much and it was her fault. She hugged him back and the two shared a warm hug. "Welcome home Amy." Sonic whispered in her ear.


End file.
